


To college, gay clubs and best friends

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ian meets Mandy in college (Ian was living with his real father) and, through her, meets Mickey. And doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To college, gay clubs and best friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbrokengibberish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/gifts).



It’s his first class in college and Ian Gallagher is determined not to be late. He promised his family that he’d be okay going to New York all by himself and he knows he has to be on his best behavior or his father will cut his funds and make him go back to Chicago. He is sacrificing enough to make Ian’s dream come true, so Ian feels in debt with him.

Ian has two families, so to speak. His mother, Monica, cheated on her husband, Frank, with her brother-in-law, and as a result, nobody knew until Ian was eight years old that his real father was, in fact, a man he believed to be his uncle, Clayton Gallagher. By then Clayton was married and with two kids himself, but he had wanted Ian near him as well and had asked Frank to take Ian to his house. Since Monica was at the time (and again many times later) out of the picture and Frank couldn’t be bothered to care for so many children, he hadn’t needed much convincing.

And thus Ian moved to the North Side of Chicago. It was difficult for him at first, being far from his siblings and having to adjust to a whole new life and a stepmother who clearly didn’t like him. He ran away twice before Clayton sat down with him and explained that he could see his family whenever he wanted. That calmed down little Ian, who from then on started visiting his former house every weekend. As time passed, however, every weekend became every other weekend, which became once a month, and a few years later was already only on holidays. It was not that Ian didn’t love them, he just didn’t have that much in common with them anymore. Not much to talk about when your realities are so different. It didn’t help that Ian felt a little guilty about having an easier life than his siblings. He didn’t have to work since he was very young, couldn’t remember what hungry felt like and hadn’t worn any hand-me-downs for years. He had a different life, and it was very difficult to sustain a connection with his siblings.

It was on his last year of high school that Ian started acting out. He had never been a role model of behavior, but he usually kept out of big trouble. Then, however, he started to get home extremely late on school nights, most of the time clearly drunk or high. He stopped caring about his grades and he got sent to detention several times. When Clayton was called by the school, he decided it was enough. Together, Clayton and his teachers realized there was something wrong with Ian, who was not behaving like his normal self. And when Ian wouldn’t get out of bed merely a few days later, it was clear this wasn’t just a case of a rebelious teenager.

Ian was sent to a psychiatrist and diagnosed with bipolar disorder, like his mother had. He felt like the floor had collapsed under his feet. Suddenly he had to take tons of meds just to be able to function like any other person would. He felt broken, missing something fundamental, less than other people. It took him months to get stabilized, and he ended up missing his class graduation. He resumed his studies once he was feeling well and managed to graduate later. He applied for several colleges, but wasn’t really hopeful about any of them, so it was a very pleasant surprise to receive not one, but two approval letters. He ended up deciding for NYU, after taking a long time convincing Clayton that he’d be fine by himself.

And so here we is, all alone in the Big Apple, full of hopes and dreams and warnings to “get in touch every other day or I’ll go there and drag you home myself, mister!” He arrives over ten minutes early for his first class, History 101, and chooses a seat in the middle of the class, on the fifth row from the front. He doesn’t want to sit on the first rows, because he doesn’t want the professor’s attention on him, but he also knows if he sits too far back he won’t be able to focus on anything. There are already two other students there, two girls sitting on the front row and chatting excitedly. Slowly more people being to arrive and fill in the large classroom.

Ian is distractedly playing a game on his smartphone when he hears someone talk to him.

“Is this seat taken?”

He looks up to clear blue eyes and pale skin framed by dark hair. He smiles and shakes his head. “No, it’s free.”

The girl smiles and sits next to him, crossing her legs. Ian notices shes’s wearing a short plaid skirt and black boots along with a simple white t-shirt, and that she has piercings on her nose and ears. She sees him looking and grins and he looks away, thankful that the professor is arriving at that exact moment. From then on his focus is solely on the class, as he takes several notes on what the teacher is saying. The class is about Ice Age and, despite being the first day, there’s already an assignment due to next class. Once the class ends, he quickly puts away his material, ready to head for his next class.

“Mandy”, the girl next to him is saying, hand outstreched. He smiles and shakes her hand. “Ian.”

“Nice to meet you, Ian. Hey, do you think we could research together for the assignment?”, she says, standing up and twisting the tip of her hair between her fingers. “History is not my strongest suit, I could use some motivation.”

It sounds like a good idea, and Ian’s glad he already seems to be making a new friend. “Sure, sounds good.”

“Here”, she passes him a small piece of paper with her number. “Text me and we’ll schedule.”

“Sure thing.” He pockets the note and leaves for his next class, pleased with himself.

 

He texts Mandy after his last class of the day and she invites him over to her apartment the next day. Apparently the brother she shares it with won’t be there. Ian guesses that means they’ll be able to focus more on the assignment.

He doesn’t see Mandy around campus the next day, but receives a text from her around noon with a picture of snacks from a store.

 

Which one?

 

Ian laughs and sends back his answer. Doritos sound great.

 

He gets another text right after.

 

Buds?

 

He frowns. He doesn’t think they’ll be taking too long to complete their research and he wasn’t planning on staying too long at Mandy’s, but it’s not like he had any appointments either.

 

Sure, but I can’t drink much.

 

More for myself then. ;)

 

He shakes his head at the text and goes back to paying attention to his current class.

  
  


Mandy has texted him the address and he looked it up before leaving, but he still gets a bit lost getting there. It’s not in a neighborhood he usually visits, and all the streets look the same to him. He passes in front of the building twice before he can read the number. It’s an old apartment building, about five stores high and with brick walls covered with grafitti. He rings the intercom and hears Mandy’s voice loud and clear.

 

“Come in!”

 

He pushes the front door and steps inside a dim light hall that leads to stairs on his right. He climbs the three flights of stairs two steps at a time, and by the time he gets to Mandy’s floor she’s already standing by the doorway, leaning over the door frame with a smile. She’s wearing jeans shorts and a black t-shirt and is barefoot on the hardwood floor.

 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, I got a bit lost.”

 

She grins as she steps aside for him to enter. “That’s okay. I got started already”, she says, pointing at the open laptop over the coffee table.

 

Ian opens his backpack and takes out his material so they can start working. They spend the best part of two hours on it, researching, reading and highlighting things, which they later try to transform into two different papers so it doesn’t look like one of them copied from the other. Finally Mandy sighs and shuts the computer.

 

“I can’t do this anymore! I can’t focus properly! How about we do something else and then go back to it later, so we can read it with a clear mind? Maybe I could proofread yours and you could proofread mine.”

 

“Sure, that’s a good idea.” Ian sets his own laptop aside, a much more modern one than Mandy’s, and turns to her, who’s sitting next to him on the sofa. “What do you suggest we do to clear our minds?”

 

She smiles slyly and shuffles closer to him. “What do you want to do?”

 

Ian just shrugs. “I don’t know. Got any weed?”

 

Mandy shakes her head. “No, sorry. Smoked the last of it last week, gotta get some more. My brother’s usually the one in charge of that.” She gets even closer and runs her fingertips down Ian’s bicep. “But I was thinking we could have some fun another way…” She rests her other hand on Ian’s thigh and his eyes widen. He tries to pull away, but she moves quickly to straddle him.

“Mandy, I…”

“Shhh…”

She moves to kiss him and he turns his head. She sits back on his knees. “Wow. Ok.” She looks disappointed and Ian groans internally. He should have noticed she was way too interested in a simple assignment.

“Sorry, I just…”

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?” He laughs, shaking his head. “No, I just… I’m gay.”

She looks taken aback, then suspicious. “Are you sure you’re not just making up an excuse because you think I’m ugly?”

“What? No, you’re pretty! Really, Mandy, you’re a very pretty girl. I’m just not wired that way.”

She chews on her lower lip for a few seconds before she seems to accept his answer. Shrugging, she goes back to sitting next to him.

“I’ve never met a gay guy before.”

“You’re kidding, right? You live in New York!”

Mandy laughs. “Yeah, but I’ve just moved here. And the guys where are I come from were all straight, even if they weren’t. I mean, it’s not exactly a gay-friendly neighborhood, so I think if anyone was gay, they’d never tell.”

“Where are you from?”

“Chicago. But South Side, not the part with the skyscrapers.”

“Seriously? Me too!”

“I knew I recognized that accent! Where in Chicago are you from?”

“South Side too! Well, sort of. I moved to the North Side when I was eight.”

“Lucky you.”

He shrugs. “I guess.”

There’s a moment of silence while they’re both lost in memories of their hometown, before Mandy claps her hands excitedly. “How about a movie then?”

  
  


They’re in the middle of the Avengers movie, both very happy with the eye candy on it, when they hear the key turning on the front door.

“That’ll be Mickey. Ignore him if he’s rude. He’s always rude.”

Ian smiles and turns just in time to see the door opening and Mandy’s brother coming in. Sure, he expected him to look like Mandy, but he didn’t think he’d be so hot! He’s short but strong, his toned arms showing in the black t-shirt with cut-off sleeves he’s wearing. His jeans are frayed and dirty, but frame his ass perfectly. Ian’s mouth waters and his dick twists pleasently in his pants. He sits up straighter and tries to supress the feeling. It doesn’t help that there are a bunch of sexy men on the TV right now.

 

“Hey, assface”, Mandy greets, barely taking her eyes off the screen.

“Douchebag”, Mickey replies, his beautiful blue eyes fixed on Ian. Ian hugs the cushion next to him, efficiently hiding his growing hard-on, and smiles.

“I’m Ian”, he says, extending his hand in greeting. Mickey doesn’t even reply, just ignores him and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of beer and disappears through the hall. Ian hears a door shutting right after.

“Nice to meet you too,” he says sarcastically.

“I told you. He’s rude as hell. Don’t pay any attention to him. Oh, but if he asks, you’re my boyfriend, okay?”

“What? Why?”

Mandy sits up straighter and lowers her voice.

“Not gay-friendly neighborhood, remember? Mickey doesn’t like fags - sorry, gays. If he knows you’re gay, you’re in for a beat down.”

Ian sits in silence for a while, pondering. “Aren’t you exaggerating?”

Mandy shakes her head. “Seen him doing it.”

Ian can’t help but feel disappointed. “Pity. He’s got a great ass.”

“Ew, dude, gross! My brother!” They laugh and turn their attention back to the hot guys on the screen.

  
  


It turns out that Ian is also sharing another class with Mandy later in the week, and that both have a lot more in common than being from Chicago. They have pretty much the same taste in movies and series and they both like to go dancing. This means they become really good friends very quickly, hanging out at Mandy’s place most of the time, since Ian has an extremely annoying roommate. That, of course, means seeing Mickey quite often, way too often for Ian’s crush to subside, despite the fact that Mickey barely talks to him, and when he does he’s usually rude. Nevertheless, Ian seems to get more interested every time he sees the blue-eyed boy, so much so that he starts thinking about him when he’s alone, and even during classes, wondering what it would be like to kiss his soft-looking lips, be held by those strong arms, pound into that round ass. Damn it, he’s losing it. He remembers Mandy’s mentioned that Mickey works in a bar and briefly considers asking her the address, but sees reason before he has a chance to. He needs to get his mind off Mickey, as soon as possible. And he only knows one way of doing that. He needs to get laid.

Fortunately, New York is full of gay bars where he can find someone down for a one night stand. He does a quick search and decides on the one with the least punny name. It’s a week night, but there seems to be a good crowd at the bar. It’s not terribly full, but it’s not pathetically empty either. Ian’s dressed in light blue jeans and a light green button-up, his hair styled up with gel. He gets eyed by at least half a dozen guys just upon entering and smiles. It seems like it’ll be a fun night. He goes to the bar and orders a dry martini, sipping it slowly as he looks around the club, checking out any possible suitors. Many of them are good looking, but Ian wants to choose well. He knows he can. His eyes fall on a short guy and black hair and a really good ass that’s standing with his back to Ian, watching one of the club dancers. Just as Ian’s looking, the guy turns around and his blue eyes widen in recognition.

 

Ian sputters his drink, coughing. What the hell is Mickey doing in a gay bar? By the time he recovers from his coughing fit, Mickey is nowhere to be seen. He searches around the bar some more, and even ventures going outside, but no sign of Mickey. He wonders if he’s imagined it, but he knows what he saw, and he knows he was seen too. He quicky sends a  text to Mandy.

 

At home?

 

Yeah, and by myself. Wanna come over?

 

Making a split-second decision, he sends his reply.

 

On my way.

  
  


Mandy wolf-whistles when she sees him and he laughs.

“I went out, but my night kind of sucked, so I decided I needed a distraction. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“How about series marathon?”

“Even better!”

They sit on the couch and Ian kicks off his shoes, getting comfortable. His eyes are on the screen, but his thoughts are far from it.

“Where’s Mickey?”

“I don’t know. He’s not working tonight. Probably banging some fat chick.”

“What?”

“He seems to like them that way. Who knows? I don’t judge.”

Ian falls silent again, turning back to the TV, not really sure of how to respond that. What’s he supposed to say? Hey, Mandy, is your brother gay? Oh, Mandy, I just saw your brother in a gay bar? Hey, Mands, do you know if your brother prefers to top or bottom?

He keeps looking at the show, pretending to be watching, all the while his thoughts are on raven hair and pale skin.

They’re near the end of the second episode when Mickey shows up, freezing in front of the door when he sees Ian. He’s wearing the same clothes that he was wearing at the club, dark jeans and a black button-up, and any small doubt Ian still had about having seen him vanishes completely.

“Don’t you suckers have class tomorrow?”, Mickey asks, locking the door behind him.

“Fuck off”, Mandy answers, not even bothering to look at him. The episode ends and Mandy pauses it on the ending credits.

“Gotta pee!”, she shouts, quickly standing up and going to the bathroom.

When she’s closed the door behind her, Ian stands up and gets closer to Mickey, who’s behind the counter that separates the small kitchen from the dining room/living room area, sipping a beer he’s just gotten from the fridge.

“So…”, he starts, leaning against the counter from the other side, his face very close to Mickey’s.

“So what?” Mickey’s tone of voice is far from friendly.

“I saw you, and I know that you saw me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, must have been someone else.”

“Oh, really? So I guess you wouldn’t mind if I told Mandy I saw a guy who looked just li…”

“Shut up!”, Mickey hisses, interrupting Ian. “You’re not telling her anything, there’s nothing to tell.”

Ian smiles, feeling confident again. “You’re gay,” he states softly.

“I’m not…!” Mickey raises his voice, but looks at the closed door of the bathroom and goes back to whispering. “I’m not gay.”

“You were in a gay bar.”

“I was there to pick up girls.”

Ian snorts. “Yeah, sure.”

“You’re not telling her anything,” Mickey repeats.

“Why not?”

“If you tell her, I’m gonna break every single bone in your body and then leave you to die in a dark alley. Do you understand?”

Ian keeps smiling, knowing it’s getting to Mickey. Besides, he really isn’t afraid.

“Tell you what. Go out with me, and I won’t tell her.” He hears the toilet being flushed and stands up straight again, walking backwards to the sofa, smiling at Mickey flustered face.

“In your dreams,” Mickey answers dryly.

“Ok, then. Hey, Mandy!”

Mickey’s eyes open widely in a way that’s almost comical and Ian supresses his laughter as Mandy enters the room again.

“Yeah?”

Ian looks at Mickey, still smiling, before he turns to her.

“I have to go. It’s pretty late. See you in class tomorrow?”

Mandy pouts. “Already? All right then, see you tomorrow.”

Ian waves at Mickey. “Goodbye, Mickey”, he says sweetly. Mickey looks like he’s about to explode.

Ian stops at the open door. “Oh, Mandy, there’s one more thing I need to tell you.”

“Hey, firecrotch!”

Ian looks at Mickey over Mandy’s shoulder, smiling at the nickname Mickey used for him.

“Me?”

“Yeah, I, hum… I’ll do it. That thing you asked me.”

Mandy looks back at her brother, then again at her friend.

“What’s Mickey doing for you?”

“Getting me some of that good weed we smoked last week.”

“Oh. Yeah, Mickey has good sources.”

“Yeah,” Ian agrees, eyes fixed on the other boy. “He sure does.” Mickey looks down, seeming embarrassed, and Ian looks back at Mandy in front of him. “Could you give him my number later, so he can tell me how much it’ll be?”

“Sure, no problem. I’ll make sure he doesn’t extort you.”

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.” He winks at her, before turning on his heels and rushing back home. He’s got a date to plan.

 

Ian doesn’t tell Mandy he has a date, can’t risk her wondering about it. He has no idea what Mickey is telling her, so he figures he’s better safe than sorry. He’s told Mickey to meet him in a subway station and dress casual, but that was all. Ian himself is wearing fitted grey jeans, black chucks, a simple dark green t-shirt and a black jacket that he’s left open. He doesn’t see Mickey until he’s standing right beside him, saying “Hey” in a barely audible voice. Ian turns and smiles at the way Mickey brushes his lower lip with his thumb and shifts his weight from one leg to the other nervously. He’s wearing dark blue jeans with black boots and a light blue button-up than makes his eyes impossibly brighter, his own thin black jacket hanging from his arm.

“So… We going somewhere or we gonna stand here all night?”, Mickey asks drily, trying and failing to hide his nervousness.

Ian chuckles. “Please follow me, sir.”

Mickey rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. Ian leads him out of the station and into the fresh air of the early evening - well, as fresh as it can get in the middle of the city. They walk in silence for a few blocks, and Ian can see Mickey is getting curious, looking around to try to find any clues as of to where they might be going, but he resists the temptation of telling earlier. He’s waited up to now to surprise Mickey, a few more minutes won’t hurt him.

When he suddenly stops in front of the place Mickey actually walks a few steps further before realizing they’ve arrived.

The blue-eyed boy frowns. “What the fuck?”

Ian laughs. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Ian smiles politely at the recepctionist and pays her quickly, trying not to let Mickey notice how much it is. It’s not that much anyway, but he doesn’t want Mickey getting self-conscious. Still, he can see Mickey eyeing the bills suspiciously, trying to count. They are directed to some lockers where they can store their jackets and other stuff and also get their rented shoes. Finally they stand next to some other people in front of an instructor and a huge wall filled with fake stones of different sizes and colors.

“So, you’ve done this before?” Mickey whispers to him, getting closer, and Ian can’t help the warmth that spreads through him with that simple gesture.

“Nope!”, he answers, smiling and poking his tongue at Mickey. “But I thought it’d be fun!”

Mickey shakes his head, but he’s also smiling. “I’ll give you my opinion after I see you falling on your ass.”

Turns out it is actually pretty fun and not hard at all. After the initial instructions they are secured into a harness and left to attempt the climbing part, while the instructor closely monitors everyone. Being very athletic and used to sports, Ian quickly gets the hang of it, and he is pleased to see Mickey seems to be enjoying himself as well. Mickey has strong arms and legs, so it isn’t difficult for him to push himself up the wall. His limbs are not very long, however, so he can’t reach the stones at some points or has to stretch a lot to do so. Ian laughs at him.

“Got a problem, Mick?”

Mickey huffs when his feet land on the stone and he pushes himself up.

“Fuck you”, he says with no real bite in it as he triesto kick Ian’s leg. Ian pulls his leg out of the way, but ends up losing balance and almost falls, holding himself only by the hands for a second. Mickey roars with laughter and Ian fumes at him, trying to push him, but Mickey pushes off the wall and holds himself with his right hand and foot only.

The monitor shouts at them from the ground and they sober up. Ian apologizes and looks at Mickey with a guilty look that makes both of them burst into laughter again.

 

After all the climbing, they are starving, so Ian guides Mickey into the next part of their date.

“It better not be some fancy ass place, man.”

Ian laughs. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s a place where you can’t make reservations.”

“Actually, yeah, it does make me feel better.”

Ian knows he’s got the place right when he sees Mickey’s face light up.

“Burgers? We’re getting burgers?”

“Not just any burgers, the best burgers in town! Ready?”

“I’m always ready for burgers!”

They get a booth in the middle of the crowded diner and order burgers and milkshakes.

“So, Mandy said you work in a bar, but we’ve never been there. What is it like?” Ian asks, taking a bite of one of the curly fries they have ordered as appetizers.

“Just a regular joint. More like a pub, really”, Mickey answers, putting way too much catchup on the fries he’s holding and shoving them in his mouth.

“Do you like it there?”

“It’s alright,” Mickey answers, mouth still full. “Not like I got much choice.”

“Would you like to do something different?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Like what?”

Mickey huffs. “Jesus, you ask a fuckload of questions!”

Ian freezes, a telltale red colour creeping up his cheeks. The waitress saves him from the embarrassment by coming over and placing their food on the table. Ian quickly takes a huge bite of his burger, avoiding Mickey’s eyes.

“Shit, sorry.” Ian looks up and sees the guilty expression on Mickey’s face. “It just felt like you were interrogating me.”

“I just want to get to know you better. We’re on a date, after all.”

“Right. That.” Mickey takes a sip of his milkshake.

It’s Ian’s turn to feel guitly. He has pretty much forced Mickey to come to this date, after all.

“Look, I know you didn’t want to be here…”

“It’s not that,” Mickey interrupts him. He plays with a napkin. “I just… I’m not used to this. I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what the protocol is here, okay?”

Ian frowns. “You’ve never been on date before?”

Mickey blushes slightly and Ian can’t help but to find it endearing.

“More like a one night stand kind of guy.”

“Oh. I see.” Ian drinks his milkshake, running his fingers down the cold surface of the glass. “Look, if you want to bail…”

“It’s fine, Ian. Just, maybe go easy on the 20 questions there.”

Ian chuckles. “All right. So… Sox or Cubs?”

  
  


After dinner, which Mickey insists on paying for, despite Ian’s protests that it was he who invited Mickey, so he should be paying, they walk leisurely down the streets, conversation now having moved to family. Ian is the sole provider of content then, Mickey not being very keen on talking about his relatives. Ian, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to mind talking at all, and has a lot to tell. He tells Mickey about his real father and his stepmother, and his brother and sister. He then moves on to his other brothers and sisters, and how he wishes they were closer, but doesn’t really know how to approach them anymore. He keeps on talking and Mickey listens to him silently, offering a nod or a shake of head here and there.

It’s just when Ian turns a corner that Mickey actually speaks up again.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Hum… to the next part of our date?”

“There’s more?”

“Er, yeah. Where did you think we were going?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t think there was more.”

“Of course there’s more! You think I’m going to let you out of my sight so early?”

Ian smiles and feels giddy when Mickey smiles back at him. He resumes telling Mickey about his siblings and keeps on walking, leading Mickey to their last stop of the night: a gay club.

“Hell, no!”

“What? Why? You went to a gay bar before.”

“That was an actual bar, and I was just trying… Look at the name of this place!”

Ian looks up at the neon sign and wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, I know, it’s tacky. But it’ll be fun inside, I promise! Come on, please!”

Mickey looks around at the people walking past them on the busy street, some entering the club. Some are wearing colorful clothes, some are dressed all in black leather, some are bound to be feeling cold because their clothes are minimal. Yet some others are dressed just like Ian and Mickey are, and no one is yelling or fighting or haressing anyone.

Mickey sighs, shoulders dropping. “All right. But this better be good.”

Ian smiles and gets closer to Mickey, pressing their chests together when he leans over to whisper in Mickey’s ear.

“It’ll be fantastic, I promise.” His eyes make it pretty clear he’s not just talking about the club.

  
  


Ian pretty much has to drag Mickey to the dance floor, and it’s awkward in the beginning, Mickey not looking comfortable at all. After he’s had a few drinks, however, Mickey starts to loosen up, swaying on his feet and rocking his hips a bit, making funny faces at him, who laughs along. Ian puts his hands on Mickey’s waist and brings him closer, pressing their hips together. He leans over and his face hovers over Mickey’s for a couple of seconds, before he moves further down and presses a light kiss behind Mickey’s ear. He feels Mickey shudder in his arms and move his hands up Ian’s arms and around his neck, forcing his head closer. Ian obeys by licking a stripe behind Mickey’s ear before licking and sucking down his neck. He bites at the base of Mickey’s neck and sucks on it, intent on leaving a hickey. Mickey doesn’t seem to care, his hands caressing Ian’s scalp and shoulders and his erection pressed close to Ian’s quickly hardening member. Ian’s hands move lower, grabbing Mickey’s ass and kneading it and he hears Mickey gasp in his ear. He needs more, and he needs it now. He grabs Mickey’s hand and makes a bee line for the bathroom, ignoring the protests of the people he bumps into. The bathroom has fucking rainbow tiles and is dim lit. There are two guys peeing in the urinals, but none of them bats an eye at the horny pair. There are also loud moans coming from the first stall. Clearly the bathroom’s a popular hooking up spot. He leads Mickey into the corner stall and locks the door behind him, immediatelly getting to his knees. He looks into Mickey’s eyes searching for consent and his arousal grows even more when Mickey licks his lips and starts unbuckling his belt himself. Ian assists him with getting his jeans and boxers down and Ian is left to stare at Mickey’s naked erection. His thighs are pale and smooth, not much hair covering them. His balls are slightly large and his pubes are trimmed, which surprises Ian. His dick is more on the thick side and a bit shorter than average, the flesh turned a dark shade of red and the head nearly glowing. Ian picks his wallet from his pocket before completely discarding his jacket. He quickly gets a condom from it, tears open the package and lowers it down Mickey’s cock. Mickey’s eyes are fixed on him and he’s already breathing heavily, his hands on the walls of the stall for support. Ian runs his hands up Mickey’s thighs and mouths at his balls, making the other boy groan. His hands move to Mickey’s ass and his mouth to his dick, and he engulfs him with his mouth at the same time he pushes him forward. The whispered “oh, fuck” he gets in return eggs him on and he moves his mouth up and down Mickey’s lenght, sucking earnestly. He runs a finger down Mickey’s crack, brushing against his hole, and Mickey hums in appreciation. Feeling encouraged, Ian brings two fingers into his mouth and gets them as wet with saliva as possible, before dragging them over Mickey’s crack once more. He shoves one finger inside slowly, feeling Mickey’s ass clench to accommodate it. He moves it in and out in rhythm with his own mouth on Mickey’s cock. Mickey’s breath hitches and he thrusts into Ian’s mouth, his hands moving to grasp Ian’s hair. Ian lets go of his cock and licks it down, moving to once more work on his sack. He thrusts a second finger, eliciting a loud moan from the dark-haired man. He twists his finger and Mickey pulls at his hair.

“Shit. Get on me. Now.”

Iand grins as he opens his wallet to produce another condom and a sachet of lube. He quickly gets to his feet and gives them to Mickey as he unzips his pants and pulls them down along with this underwear. Mickey himself has toed off his shoes and shoved his jeans and boxers to the side, standing in his socks only. He rips open the condom and lowers it down Ian’s lenght, stroking it while looking into Ian’s eyes, their faces so close they’re literally breathing the same air. Ian moves for a kiss, but Mickey turns his head, making Ian kiss his neck instead. He has no time to be upset about it, because Mickey’s covering his dick with lube, moving his hand up and down slowly to get it well covered and it’s Ian’s turn to whimper at his ministrations.

They lock eyes again and Ian turns them around, pushing Mickey against the tiled wall. Mickey gets the hint and brings his leg up around Ian’s legs. Ian grabs Mickey’s thighs and hoists him up, and Mickey immediatelly presses his tighs around Ian’s waist and puts his arms around Ian’s neck for added support. Ian leans a little bit to align his cock to Mickey’s hole before thrusting inside, both boys groaning loudly at the feeling. Mickey feels incredibly hot and impossibly tight around him and Ian wonders why he’s never done it in this position before. He moves his hips outwards and thrusts back again, gaining a loud curse from Mickey.

“Fuck! Oh, shit!”

Ian repeats the movement, trying his best to hit the same spot, and it feels like its working, because Mickey is biting his lips so hard Ian can see a red spot of blood. He starts thrusting faster, moving with abandon as he feels his orgasm getting closer and closer. Mickey brings one hand down to pump his cock furiously, hiding his head on the crook of Ian’s neck and biting the sensitive flesh there. Ian feels his balls recoiling right before shooting his load into the condom. He moans and stills his movements for a few seconds, before resuming the motion of his hips, riding out his orgasm. He can feel Mickey’s ass clench around him as the other boy throws his head back, eyes shut and mouth wide open as he pretty much howls. It’s the most beautiful thing Ian’s ever seen and he can’t help but lean over and thrust his tongue into that mouth, bringing his hand around Mickey’s head to draw him closer. Mickey makes a humphing sound and his body tenses, but it only takes a second before he’s relaxing into the kiss, and another one before he’s kissing back, tongue wildly exploring Ian’s mouth. They come back for air after a minute and Ian pulls back, setting Mickey back on the floor again. Mickey wobbles and Ian catches him, laughing.

“You ok, there?”

“Fuck off,” Mickey answers jokingly, voice raspy.

“Give me a few minute first.”

Mickey rolls his eyes as he picks his clothes from the floor and starts putting them back on. Ian brings his pants up as well and zips them again. Mickey has one shoe on his hand and is looking around for the other. Ian opens the stall and points to where Mickey’s other shoe has landed, one foot away from it. Mickey steps out of the stall and picks it up. A drag queen who is pissing in the urinol gives them the thumbs up and Mickey blushes. Ian chuckles as Mickey quickly shoves his shoes on his feet and leaves the bathroom. He follows Mickey back into the crowded dance floor as Mickey maneuvers his way through the many couples making out. Finally, Mickey seems to reach a somewhat empty spot. He stops and turns to Ian.

“I should go,” he pretty much shouts over the loud music.

Ian frowns, but nods. “Ok, I’ll take you home.”

Mickey shakes his head.

“It’s fine, I can go home by myself.”

“But…”

“I said it’s fine, Jesus!”

Ian doesn’t understand why Mickey is acting this way after what they’ve just shared, but he knows better than to push it. If Mickey wants to go home by himself, so be it.

“All right. Go then.”

Mickey turns and Ian quickly grabs his arm, making him turn back around.

“We can do this again, right?”, he asks, suddenly feeling needy.

Mickey smiles slightly and nods. “Yeah, sure.”

Ian can barely hear his answer, but he knows what that smile means. He presses his lips against Mickey’s one last time before letting the older boy go. He watches as Mickey quickly disappears into the crowd and sighs. Damn, that boy is trouble, but he is absolutely worth it!

  
  


Ian doesn’t think much of it when Mickey doesn’t reply his first text the next day, saying that he had fun the previous night. Maybe he is busy, maybe he just hasn’t got anything to say. It’s fine. But then he sends another texts saying he’s thinking of Mickey and gets nothing. And hours later he adds a “how is your day going?”, but still gets no response. He huffs in annoyance. He doesn’t want to act needy, but he can’t understand why Mickey is ignoring him. He sees Mandy at college, but nothing seems different about her, who won’t stop talking about this cute professor she has. Not that he expected her to suddenly know, but it’s still a relief. He doesn’t text Mickey anymore, but he won’t stop thinking about it, reliving their time together in his mind. Mandy seems to notice, and comments on how he keeps sighing, asking if he’s seeing anyone. Ian quickly denies it, making up an excuse about being tired, and, though she doesn’t seem to buy it, she doesn’t press it either.

He manages to wait until the next morning until he texts Mickey again, just a simple have a good day wish. Nothing. After lunch he gives up and calls him instead, but it goes into voicemail. More than just annoyed, Ian calls Mickey again a few hours later, and again it goes into voicemail.

Mandy has a date with some client she’s met at work (she clearly got over her professor pretty fast), so Ian ventures into the Milkovich siblings apartment. He waits in a drugstore across the street until he sees Mandy leaving the building in high knee boots and a long coat and getting into a car, which quickly drives off. He marches up to the building and is lucky enough that there’s someone leaving at the same time, so he just enters through the open door. He’s feeling the anger of being ignored boiling in him again as he pounds on the door. He sees a shadow through the peephole.

“Open the door, Mickey, or I swear to god I’m gonna knock it down!”

The door opens immediatelly and Mickey is standing there, eyes wide.

Ian shoves past him and turns around, crossing his arms.

“Why the fuck are you ignoring me?”

Mickey closes the door behind him and turns to Ian, visibly angry.

“Hey, shut up, Mandy…”

“She’s not here, I saw her leave. I was waiting at the drugstore.”

“Oh, you’re a stalker now?”

“Cut the bullshit Mickey, why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not…”

“I said cut the bullshit!”

Mickey huffs, then brushes a hand through his head, messing it up.

“I was going to call you back, I just need some time to think things over, okay?”

“Think what over?”, Ian asks, genuinely puzzled.

“This…” Mickey gestures between them, agitated. “This. I don’t do this shit. I don’t do dates and I definitely don’t do repeats. And…”

Ian doesn’t press him to finish the sentece, but rather waits patiently. Mickey mumbles something that Ian can’t understand.

“What was that?”

“Fuck. Kissing. I don’t do the kissing thing either.”

Ian feels like laughing with relief. “You freaked out because I kissed you? Do you want me not to kiss you again? I can do that. It would be a shame, but I can do it.”

“No, it’s not… I didn’t freak out because you kissed me, I freaked out because I liked it.” Ian can’t help but smile at that. Mickey shakes his head and sighs, but gets closer.

“I liked it, and I liked the dating stuff too, and I actually want a repeat. For the first time in my life I want a repeat, but you’re the worst person ever to have it with, because you’re my sister’s friend, and if she finds out…”

“I won’t tell her.” Ian shakes his head vehemently. “You know I won’t tell her, right? I was never really going to. I just wanted you to go out on a date with me.”

Mickey grins. “Yeah, I figured, but I kind of wanted to go out with you too, so… But she could still find out.”

“We’ll be careful.” Ian steps closer, enveloping Mickey in an embrace. “Please?”, he whispers against Mickey’s mouth. Mickey nods, making their noses brush together, and closes the small gap between their lips.

Mickey pushes him towards the bedroom and they fall uncerimoniously over the bed. They undress each other slowly, taking their time kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, something they didn’t have time to do at the club. Ian places butterfly kisses all over Mickey’s body, taking his time to appreaciate every inch of it. When he finally presses inside Mickey, they lock eyes for a moment, and it’s Mickey who pulls him down for a passionate kiss. They move slowly, gaining momentum as they go, kissing and caressing each other while Ian thrusts insde Mickey and Mickey pushes back against Ian. Mickey comes first, digging his fingertips into Ian’s flesh and arching his back against the redhead’s chest. Ian follows suit, moaning Mickey’s name as he sees stars behind his eyes. They fall asleep holding each other, but not before Mickey has paranoically locked the door to make sure Mandy will not see them together at all.

 

Ian wakes up with Mickey shaking his shoulder.

“You gotta go,” he hears as soon as he opens his eyes.

“Hum?”

“Go. You have to leave.” Mickey shoves his clothes into his hands.

Ian groans, but starts putting his pants back on. “What time is it?”

“Nearly seven. Mandy’s sleeping, but she’s got class in the morning, so she won’t take long to wake up.”

Ian humphs. “I doubt she’ll even go to class at all, but ok.”

He yawns widely and stretches before pulling his shirt over his head.

“You’re not going to go AWOL again, are you?”, Ian asks while he puts on his socks and shoes.

Mickey smiles at him. “Nope. Promise.”

Ian stands up and Mickey hands him his jacket before kissing him sweetly.

“Now go.”

Ian tiptoes out the door, smiling all the way back to his dorms.

 

Dating someone and not telling your best friend is hard, but dating said best friend’s own brother in secret is sheer torture. He and Mickey meet as often as they can, but with Mickey’s job and Ian’s classes and the temp job in a coffee shop he ends up getting a couple of weeks later, it is very hard for them get some time together. Add to that the fact that Ian’s roommate is an asshole and Mandy can’t know about it, and it’s pretty impossible to find a place as well. They end up meeting in diners, parks, clubs and once in a hotel room Ian rents because he gets fed up of not fucking in a bed.

Once his midterms are over and he has a night off that actually is the same night Mickey has off, they celebrate. To add to their happiness, Mandy will be spending the night at her new boyfriend’s place (as she has being doing for the past couple of weeks), leaving the apartment free for them. Of course Ian tells Mandy he’s busy with something else, telling her he wants to catch up on some reading.

Mickey texts him once Mandy’s out of the way and he rushes there with a case of beer and some choices of DVD. As much as he misses sex with Mickey, he actually misses hanging out with him more. The few times they’ve actually managed to meet, they always ended up using their scarce time to fuck, and Ian wants to try just cuddling for a while. He’s not sure he’ll manage to, but that’s why the beer is for, to try to bribe Mickey into some snuggling time.

When he hands Mickey the beer and suggests they watch a DVD, Mickey just shrugs and asks him if he’s hungry. He smiles and nods, and Mickey puts on some pizza rolls on the oven for them. They eat and sip the beer in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other from time to time. They’re halfway into the movie when Mickey seems to have had enough and pushes Ian into the couch, straddling his tighs and kissing him ferociously. Ian doesn’t object, just wraps his arms around Mickey’s back and brings him flush against his body. His hands roam down Mickey’s body to grab his butt and Mickey rutts their groins together.

Suddenly Mickey freezes and breaks the kiss. They look at each other for a second before Ian realizes the reason why Mickey has stopped: someone is unlocking the door. Fast as lighting they sit up straight, both grabbing nearby cushions to cover their erections. Ian sees Mickey run a hand through his disheveled hair and does the same, heart racing in his chest.

Mandy opens the door and stops short at the sight of both boys looking at her. Her eyes and nose are red and she looks like she’s been crying, but she smiles when she sees her best friend.

“Ian! What are you doing here? You said you wanted to do some reading.”

“Right. I did. And I started to, but I got bored, so I thought we could watch a movie.” He points to the TV, which is still on.

“But I told you I was going to Ashton’s place.”

“Oh. Sure, but I forgot. When I remembered, I was already here, so I figured Mickey could keep me company.”

Mandy looks at her brother like she very much doubts that. “Really? Well, anyway, I’m glad you’re here. I just broke up with Ashton and I totally could use a sympathetic ear right now.” She grabs Ian’s hand and drags him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Ian has no choice but to follow her, so he just shoots Mickey an apologetic look over his shoulder.

Mandy makes Ian sit on her bed and starts going on about how Ashton is a total douschebag, but he doesn’t get to hear the reason why, because Mickey bursts into the room.

“Mickey, get the fuck out! We’re talking here.”

“No! He’s here for me, not for you!”

Ian’s eyes widen in shock at the confession.

“What?” Mandy is clearly confused, and Ian doesn’t blame her. He’s confused himself. He looks at Mickey, who repeats what he’s said, this time more calmly and looking into Ian’s eyes.

“Ian came here for me, not for you. You were not supposed to be here.”

Mandy frowns and looks at Ian. “You’re friends with Mickey now?”

Before Ian can figure out what to respond, Mickey does it for him.

“Jesus, how stupid can you get? We’re not friends, we’re dating!”

Both Ian and Mandy turn to Mickey stupefact.

“That’s right, I’m gay!”, Mickey announces, watching for his sister’s reaction. “Big old ‘mo!”

He turns to Ian, who’s now grinning broadly.

“You happy now?”

Ian stands up and rapidly closes the distance between them, gently taking Mickey’s face between his hands and kissing him. Mandy’s scream brings him back to reality.

“Oh my god!”

They break apart a milisecond before Mandy’s on Ian, punching his arm and chest.

“Jesus… what… Mandy, stop it!”

“You son of a bitch! You’re fucking my brother and you didn’t tell me?”

“What was I supposed to say?”

That seems to calm her down a bit, and she turns to Mickey, a tear slowly falling down her eye.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Mickey shrugs and looks down, avoiding his sister’s eyes. She flungs herself at him and hugs him tight, and Mickey reciprocates the gesture, relief washing over his face.

“I love you, Mick,” Ian hears her say. She pulls back to look into her brother’s eyes.

“I love you and I would never think less of you because you’re gay. I have nothing against gays, shit, my best friend is gay!” She gestures at Ian, who’s behind her. “And even if I did… You’re my family. My only family that matters. You’re the only brother I know I can trust, the one who I know will always be there for me, the one who always encouraged me and gave me strenght to follow my dreams and to get out of that shithole where we lived, the one who left everything behind as well to come with me so that he could take care of me. You’ve done so much for me, Mick, and the least I can do is love you for who you are. And I do. I love you and I’ll always support you, no matter what. Don’t you dare forgetting that!”

Ian can’t see her face, but he hears her voice getting chocked and the way she sniffles at the end and he knows she’s crying. Mickey himself has tears in his eyes as he nods and holds his sister again. Ian wipes his own tears and beams down at his best friend and his boyfriend.

Mickey lets go of Mandy and hurriedly brushes his tears off his face with his fingers.

“All right, now back off”, he says, grabbing Ian’s hand. “He’s mine tonight. You can cry into your pillow or something.” Mickey pulls him out the door and Ian doesn’t offer any resistance, a large grin on his face

“Hey!”, Mandy protests, but the boys just ignore her.

“And put some headphones on!”, Mickey adds, already from his bedroom.

“Gross!”

Mickey shuts the door behind them and Ian hopes Mandy really puts on her headphones, because she’s going to need them.

 

Ian Gallagher is 19 years old, lives in New York and studies at NYU, has a job, a crazy but lovely best friend and an amazing, sexy and supportive boyfriend. Yeah, life is pretty good for him.

 

 


End file.
